


A Deadly Spar

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Febuwhump, Febuwhump 2021, Febuwhump day 1, Gen, Mind Control, Mortis - Freeform, Non-Canonical Character Death, Obi-Wan Kenobi (mentioned) - Freeform, lightsaber fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka's fight on Mortis does not end well.Out of instinct, he swung his lightsaber behind him, but as soon as he did, he realized something was terribly wrong. He did not hear the clashing of sabers, did not feel her blade against his. Instead, he only heard a soft grunt, and felt nothing but his lightsaber passing through flesh.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	A Deadly Spar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my fic for Day 1 of FebuWhump. The prompt for Day 1 is mind control. This is an AU where the fight on Mortis ends very badly.
> 
> *Note: The beginning dialogue is taken straight from Season 3 Episode 16 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. I have bolded the part from the episode so it is clear when my writing starts

**“He asked me to give you a message. He said, if you don’t join him, he will kill me!” Ahsoka laughed, but it was maniacal, nothing like the Snips he knew.**

**“I won’t let him!” Anakin declared. And he meant it too. He would _never_ let anyone hurt Ahsoka. She turned abruptly.**

**“Then you will be forced to kill me!”**

Ahsoka drew her sabers, the green glow illuminating her yellow eyes. She lunged at him without warning, both sabers raining down in a whirlwind. 

“Ahsoka! Snap out of it! This isn’t you!” She said nothing, her continuing blows her only answer. Anakin held her off, but only barely. He  _ couldn’t  _ hurt her, and that made fending her off so much harder. He had to get through to her, snap her out of whatever trance she was in. 

“Ahsoka, listen to me. Whatever the Son did to you, we can reverse it! But you have to stop fighting me, okay?” He tugged at their bond as hard as he could, finally breaking through the fog that had encased Ahsoka’s mind. Her eyes flashed blue, and her arms began to shake from where their sabers interlocked. Instead of seeing relief in her gaze, all Anakin saw was fear. Fear and desperation. 

“Master, stop me.  _ Please. _ ” A tear dripped from her eye. Then, he felt his hold on her mind break, and her eyes returned to the sickly yellow they were before. Anakin snarled. 

“I  _ won’t  _ hurt you, Ahsoka.” And their battle continued. Her blows never faltered, never slowed. If she wasn’t trying to kill him, he’d be proud. They fell into a familiar rhythm, a dance they had performed so many times before on the sparring mats. She swung, he ducked one of her sabers and blocked the other. He shoved her back with a Force push, sending her across the courtyard that served as their battlefield. She immediately ran back at him, a move she had tried many times before. He knew what would happen next; she would leap over his head, land behind him, swing at his head with one saber and protect her torso with the other. He would bring his lightsaber behind him to block her strike. That’s how it  _ always  _ went. Except, apparently, for this time.

She did, in fact, jump over him, landing quietly behind his back. He heard the swoosh of her lightsaber. Out of instinct, he swung his lightsaber behind him, but as soon as he did, he realized something was terribly wrong. He did not hear the clashing of sabers, did not feel her blade against his. Instead, he only heard a soft grunt, and felt nothing but his lightsaber passing through flesh. His eyes widened in horror as he turned off his lightsaber and turned. 

Ahsoka’s lightsabers extinguished and clattered to the ground, dropping from her limp hands. Her lips parted in a soft ‘o’ shape as she looked down at her torso. Her torso, which now had a lightsaber wound running right through it. Anakin caught her as she collapsed to the ground. 

“No, no, no, no, Snips, stay with me.” He tapped her cheek, trying to keep her eyes open. Where was Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan could fix this. “Ahsoka, I’m so sorry. Hey, hey, keep your eyes open for me okay? You have to stay awake.” Her eyes remained Sith yellow, but a glaze seemed to cover them as if she couldn’t focus. “OBI-WAN!!!!!” Anakin yelled. Obi-Wan didn’t appear, but the Son did. He took one look at the scene and shook his head.

“Oh, you killed her? Such a shame,” he said, snapping his fingers. Immediately, Anakin and Ahsoka’s bond cleared, but he could still feel her life force slipping away. She blinked, her eyes back to their beautiful blue.

“Ma- Master?” she huffed out. He held her tighter.

“Shhh, Snips, it’s gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay,” he rambled. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyes from sudden tears. She shifted her hand, managing to grab one of his, just barely.

“Thank you, Skyguy; you stopped me.” She smiled a weak smile, then her hand went limp in his.

“Ahsoka? Ahsoka!” But when he felt their bond, there was nothing at the end; only an unending darkness.

* * *

  
Later, when the three of them finally made it off Mortis and back on the  _ Resolute,  _ Ahsoka noticed a new scar on her stomach. Anakin never would answer her when she asked how she got it; he didn’t spar again with her for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! In case it wasn't clear, the rest of the episode continues as it did in canon, with the Daughter and Anakin saving Ahsoka. All I really changed was the way she died. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
